Spend the Afternoon With Kanji?
by Spamilla
Summary: Souji opts to spend the afternoon with Kanji in the park. Anal, HJ, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP


"Spend the Afternoon With Kanji?"

Title by Hannah. I feel it conveys perfectly what this story is... Especially if you've played, lol.

I was noticing the disturbing lack of yaoi that included Kanji. There was none. So, here is some Kanji-related sex for you to enjoy. And since we haven't beaten the game, this fiction is spoiler-free. Well, it is if you've at least gotten Kanji, but even if you haven't, there isn't much in the line of spoilers. At all.

Keep in mind, its PWP… YAY!

* * *

"Yo, Senpai. Got some time?" Kanji said with a wave as Souji made his way down the hall during their break. He had been hoping that he would see the silver haired Sophomore, but he wasn't going to seek him out. No, it was better to wait until Souji came into view before he said anything. He didn't want to seem too desperate.

Souji approached the Freshman with a nod, "Kanji."

"I was thinking; do you want to do something after school today? I have plenty of free time. No homework just yet today," the words that came from his mouth were obviously well rehearsed. He had wanted them to sound as natural as possible, but he failed. Hopefully Souji wouldn't notice.

The silver haired teen paused for a moment, thinking before nodding his head. "Sure? Why not? I'll meet you when classes let out."

Kanji nodded, "Thanks, Senpai." The blond then turned around and made his way back toward his classroom. Break was nearly over and he didn't need to hear his loud-ass teacher's mouth about being late again.

When the school day was over with, Kanji decided to wait just outside of the school for Souji. He didn't have very much planned for the time they spent this afternoon; he just had to get something off his chest and he didn't want the others around.

Souji approached him with an indifferent expression and greeted him, asking him where they would be going.

"Just to the park, I haven't had a chance to just hang out with you in a while, Senpai."

The walk to the park was filled with small talk about how things were since he was being admitted to the group and how they were both doing. Kanji had been given stacks of homework and hadn't had much of a social life for that reason.

Upon arrival at the park, Kanji was pleased to notice that there was no one there.

Kanji heaved a sigh as the two took their normal seats at the pavilion they used at every visit. He was going to tell his Senpai about the feelings he had been harboring for him these last several weeks. He had to get them out, they were driving him insane.

"Senpai.. I.. I invited you here for a reason. I have to tell you," Kanji started, not moving his attention from his boots, riffling them through the grass. "I don't want to cause any problems, I just think it's best that we get this out in the open. "

Kanji heard the bench creak as Souji leaned back in his chair. "It's okay, Kanji. You can talk to me."

A flush ran over the teen face as he nodded, taking a deep calming breath. "I think I have feelings for you, Senpai." He paused. "No, I'm sure I do."

There were a few moment of silence. Kanji felt extremely uneasy as he waited for any kind of response. Good or bad, it didn't matter. He just needed to hear _something_.

"I feel the same."

Kanji looked up, a blush spreading over his face. Senpai felt the same? B-but then, why hadn't he said anything? And for how long?

"Wha-what?"

"I feel the same, Kanji-kun," Souji said with a gentle smile.

The blond felt so relieved. He hadn't expected this much.

Kanji heaved a sigh and leaned forward, placing a tentative kiss on his Senpai's lips. He could feel himself shake slightly. This was his first kiss and he was the one taking initiative. He couldn't help but like this.

It was definitely a bold move. Souji had only said that he felt the same about him, not that he had wanted any physical contact between the two of them. However, the other man didn't break immediately away.

Souji's lips were soft. He raised his hand up and placed it on the other teen's left cheek, running his tongue carefully over his Senpai's lips. He wondered how far the other would let him go before the pushed him away.

But it didn't happen. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Souji moaned softly and opened his mouth, welcoming Kanji's exploring tongue in.

Kanji didn't hesitate. He nervously pushed his tongue into Souji's mouth, tasting him for the first time. He could feel his shaky right hand begin to lightly caress Souji's cheek. He felt Souji's tongue rise and meet his own, locking it immediately in a fierce battle.

Carefully, Kanji pulled away, blushing furiously, attempting to catch his breath. "I-I'm sorry, Senpai."

"Don't be sorry," Souji whispered, pressing their lips together once more.

This time, there was no hesitation. Kanji's movements were more sure as he pushed his tongue back into Souji's waiting mouth. He was exploring every inch of the older teen's mouth.

Carefully, Kanji pushed the silver-haired teen onto the bench, carefully forcing him to lie on his back. He pulled himself on top of Souji, pushing his left knee between his Senpai's legs. He placed his free left hand down and cupped the other teen's manhood lightly, running his thumb over the hardening appendage he felt beneath the material of his school uniform.

A quite gasp slipped from Souji's lips as Kanji trailed his lips down to the man's jaw, nipping at the skin lightly. Kanji pulled away for a moment, looking at the older, flushed teen below him.

"Senpai? Is it okay if I keep going? I-I can stop if you want me too." He didn't want to stop. The growing hardness just below his belt was begging him to continue. But, if Souji didn't want it, there was no sense in continuing. That would simply be assault. Rape. He didn't want to hurt the other teen for the sake of his own pleasure.

"N-no, keep going, Kanji-kun," he whispered softly, placing a reassuring hand on Kanji's cheek.

Kanji nodded and leaned down, capturing Souji's lips again in a gentle kiss. His hand began to set to work unfastening the buttons of the white shirt that Souji wore, trailing the kisses down to the now exposed collar bone. He could hear the most delicious gasps and groans emanating from Souji's lips as his hands work feverishly to work off his own shirt.

The two shirts and Souji's jacket were deposited to the ground beside them. Kanji's mouth was wrapped around Souji's nipple, lightly biting and sucking as he his hands trailed down to unbutton Souji's pants.

The thought crossed his mind that the lovers would get caught, but the thought didn't stay long. Besides, if someone did happen by, it might be an interception of fate rather than some woman walking her baby.

Souji's pants were brought down to his knees. Kanji took a moment to marvel at his Senpai's manhood. The hardened appendage was staring him in the face. He carefully reached over, wrapping his hand about the hardened shaft and began to carefully stroke it , inciting louder pants from Souji's mouth.

"Let me know if you want me to stop, Senpai," Kanji said softly, increasing his speed on the other's manhood.

Souji panted slightly for a moment before shaking his head. "Keep going."

Kanji obeyed. He lowered his body down to Souji and placed the head of Souji's manhood between his lips. He felt a sense of reassurance as he began to engulf the shaft. He began to immensely enjoying the taste of the precum that was beginning to mingle with his own saliva, feeling bits of his dribble down his chin as he began to work faster and faster.

A few moments lets, he raised his right hand to Souji's lips, running his fingers over the other's lips.

"Suck them," he said, pulling away from Souji just for a moment before engulfing once more.

The silver haired teen obeyed, groaning softly as he took three of Kanji's fingers into his mouth. Kanji couldn't help but feel even more aroused as he felt Souji's tongue running over his fingertips.

As Souji sucked his fingers, Kanji pulled away from his length for a moment to unfasten his pants, shimmying them down to his knees with the aid of his left hand.

He removed his fingers from Souji's mouth and placed his fingers at his entrance. He felt a blush return to his face as he felt Souji's eyes watching him prod into himself carefully. The sense of sureness was beginning to leave as he began to slow the process.

What was he thinking? Of course Souji wouldn't want to do this. Who'd want to do _him_?

This was swept away a moment later when Souji rose and pressed his lips to Kanji's. The Freshman relaxed carefully as he pushed the moist fingers into him and began to work carefully to stretch himself out.

The addition of a second finger proved to be rather uncomfortable. In order to distract himself from the discomfort, he went back to work on Souji's shaft, making sure that it would be well lubricated when he finished with himself.

He winced quietly as he pushed in a third, final finger. He as he moved the fingers, spreading them to try to make enough accommodation for his Senpai. He gasped as he felt his index finger brush again his prostate. He closed his eyes and searched for that spot once more, easily finding it a second time. This was much better than he thought it was.

After another moment of making sure he was properly prepared, the teen removed his fingers and pulled Souji forward, pulling him into a sitting position, carefully pushing his legs over the edge of the bench.

He eased carefully as he stood. He moved over and lowered himself, placing the head of Souji's manhood at his entrance. He gasped softly as he moved downward, feeling the silver-haired teen beginning to painfully fill him.

Kanji ignored the pain as he reached the hilt of Souji's member. He panted slightly, trying to adjust to the feeling of fullness he currently had when he felt Souji place his hands on his hips.

"Senpai?" he questioned softly, looking back at the other teen. Souji merely mashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, ushering Kanji to move.

Kanji obliged and began to slowly lifting and lowering, impaling himself on Souji's manhood. He couldn't escape the fact that it hurt, but the pain was cancelled out by the stimulation of his prostate.

Loud moans began to escape Kanji's mouth. Pleasure racked his body as he began to quicken his pace, pulling his hips up and down as quickly as he could.

The pleasure was added when Souji reached around and began to stroke Kanji's weeping manhood. Kanji arched his back, pausing in his movement for a moment. He took a few deep breaths before he began moving again.

The two began continued the rhythm together for several more minutes, Kanji gasping out as he felt his climax quickly approaching.

"Kanji, I'm about to cum," Souji said through gritted teeth.

The other teen nodded his head, "M-me too."

Souji pulled Kanji down, cumming as he did. The feeling of the teen's hot cum spurting inside of him caused him to go over the edge, climaxing in Souji's hand.

The two sat there for a minute, basking in the afterglow of hurriedly lovemaking. Kanji bit his lip and carefully moved from Souji, feeling the awkward sensation of his Senpai's flaccid member leaving his body.

He stood, pulling his pants back around his waist, knowing that he needed to hurry and get home to take a shower, realizing in retrospect that he should've has Souji pull out.

Souji mirrored the action, standing to pull up his own pants as Kanji bent down to retrieve their shirts.

A blush came across his face as he handed Souji his shirt, pulling back on his own. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I don't know what came over me."

Souji merely smiled and pulled Kanji into a kiss. "Don't worry about it. Don't hesitate to ask me to spend time with you after school again."

* * *

The end!

Yeah, so if you notice, Souji seems to take a moment or two to answer Kanji. I did that because of a suggestion made by a friend of mine. She said it would be funny if Souji acted the same way he did during game play, so that's that I tried to emulate.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
